Perfection
by Keep.Film.Alive
Summary: X-Men: First Class- "Sitting out in his wheelchair at night time in the back yard calmed his mind, it took him to a peaceful place where the haunting memories of the man he loved so dearly who had turned down that horrible path couldn't touch him." Enjoy!


The waning moon lit the still scenery with its pale glow. Crickets and owls played their night time symphonies. The sound of water falling upon itself from the fountain fell soothingly on its listener's ears. A chilly wind stroked Charles' cheek as he wrapped his arms tighter around his chest. Sitting out in his wheelchair at night time in the back yard calmed his mind, it took him to a peaceful place where the haunting memories of the man he loved so dearly who had turned down that horrible path couldn't touch him. Those cold hands of that life changing moment couldn't sit upon his shoulder, couldn't graze his skin, couldn't caress his thoughts, couldn't take his hand.

A sigh passed his lips.

It had been many months since that day. How he missed Erik's laughter, his wit, his passion. He missed that look in his eye when he wanted something and was determined to get it. He missed just being able to look over his shoulder to find that handsome devil right at his side, ready to lock eyes and share their thoughts for brief moments. Brief moments that would always be theirs and theirs alone. He longed to secretly hide away and hold each other, whispering sweet nothings and sharing gentle kisses and touches all over their bodies as they used to.

He wished and longed and hoped and craved, but he knew deep down that Erik would never return to him.

His heart weighed heavily in his chest as he felt himself grow more and more empty inside. Erik left a hole in him that no one could ever fill. Yes, he was absolutely thrilled that his academy for the gifted was finally going to start helping other mutants learn to embrace their gifts and give them a new life soon, it was only a matter of time till he could open the school up, but with that happiness, the weight of what was lost holds steady on his shoulders.

Another sigh.

It's getting late.

"It's a lovely night, isn't it, Charles?" Charles snapped his attention to the man next to the water fountain. It was Erik, no wonder he hadn't sensed anyone there.

"Erik. What on earth are you doing here?" The seated man kept his arms wrapped around his chest, squeezing tighter as it grew colder.

"I came to see you." Erik drew closer, his helmet gleamed in the moonlight. "I can't stop thinking about you, Charles. I don't regret walking down this path, but I do so deeply regret leaving you. My heart aches-"

"You shouldn't be here. Hank might catch your scent you and come." Charles fought them. He fought the feelings swelling up inside of him. He fought the pain that grew in his heart with every step closer Erik took.

"Let him. Even if I only have a moment with you, I'll cherish it all the more." Erik stood at Charles' side now. He removed the blanket from the back of the chair and wrapped it around his old partner, tucking it down his back and under his arms to keep it in place. Charles refused to look at him, even though his rival lover rested on his knees in front of him by this point. All Erik wanted was for Charles to look at him, just one split second of eye contact would mean the world to him. "I know you're disappointed, I know I let you down, but I have no intention to ever stop loving you. You are mine- du bist mein, meine schöne geliebte."

"Don't you dare!" Charles hissed under his breath, finally looking Erik in the eye. "Don't you dare use that on me now, not after everything that's happened. Your German sweet talking may have made me weak in the knees before but guess what, Erik, I can't quite feel them anymore because of yo-" Charles stopped himself, he couldn't believe what words just left his mouth. The look on Erik's face killed Charles, he knew it was only an accident, he knew Erik never wanted to hurt him, how could he be so cruel? "Erik, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Why are you apologizing?" Charles looked away in guilt. "It's true, I did this to you."

"You didn't mean to, I know you didn't mean to, I shouldn't have said that." Erik chuckled lightly.

"You're so innocent. You're apologizing for hurting the feelings of the man that put you in this chair and left you behind, the man that will be your enemy for the rest of your life but who can't stop loving you."

"Then why are you doing this? If you love me so much, why?"

"You know why, Charles. You know exactly why, you may not understand it, but you know. I'm so sorry, my beloved, you don't deserve any of this." Erik reached up and dug his fingers into Charles' grasp on the blanket. Charles squeezed his hand around those fingers, still hesitant to look this man in the eye again.

"You don't deserve any of this either, Erik. You don't deserve this pain. You don't deserve this hatred that lives inside you. Why not love? Why not peace? Why can't you just start a new life here and be happy again?"

"Believe me, Charles, more than anything I want to start over with you, but I've already made up my mind, this is the life I chose. I cannot and will not ever trust the humans again." Erik rested his other hand on Charles' thigh, caressing him gently. "I know you want to make things right, I know you just want all of this to go away and I don't blame you, but I didn't come here tonight for this." He moved his hand from his love's thigh to his cheek, Charles finally gave in and looked the kneeling man in the eye once more. "I know you don't trust me." Charles tilted his face into Erik's hand before it pulled away. "But I trust you." Without hesitation, Magneto removed the helmet from his head, sitting it next to him on the ground. In one swift motion, Erik cupped his hands on both sides of the other man's face, stood up, staying bent at the hips and pulled Charles to him.

It had been far too long since Charles felt this man's lips on his own. The warmth of this man's hands drew him into a daze. It felt so good. So wrong. So magnificent. One kiss wasn't enough for either of them, more and more, their lips embraced each other. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's neck and pressed deeper into the kiss. Soft gasp swept through Charles's lungs as Erik kissed down his jaw to his neck, eager lips smothered his skin and rough hands raked through his hair.

"Erik-" he moaned. Said name broke away from his lover's neck and kissed his temple.

"I love you, my Charles, I love you so much."

"In German, tell me in German. I want to hear the real you." Their lips found each other again, both beckoning for more. Between kisses and caresses, Erik recited his favorite poem by Else Lasker-Schüler, one that he's recited to Charles many times before but none have ever triumphed in explaining his love for this person.

"Mein Charles, Dann kam die Nacht mit Deinem Traum, Im stillen Sternebrennen. Und der Tag zog lächelnd an mir vorbei, Und die wilden Rosen atmeten kaum. Nun sehn' ich mich nach Traumesmai, Nach Deinem Liebesoffenbaren. Möchte an Deinem Munde brennen Eine Traumzeit von tausend Jahren. I love you so my beautiful prince, I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you but my heart still yearns for your touch, I-" Erik paused and shot his eyes over Charles' head to see Beast, Banshee and Havok racing to face the traitor that dared step foot on their home again. Hank let out a monstrous roar as he sped ahead of the others.

"Traitor! Get away from Charles you bastard!" Banshee yelled a warning shot next to the wheel chair Magneto hid behind. Charles attempted to twist around in his chair to look at the others.

"Wait! He means no harm! Let him be!" Magneto lifted the helmet and placed it back on his head, his hand firmly gripped Charles' chin and turned his head to face him. Silence fell between the two. Their eyes locked, everything frozen around them, the other's threats fell soundless. Erik's chin quivered and he let out a pained groan before turning and being taken away by his comrade Azazel in a puff of red smoke.

A single tear streamed down the professor's cheek, he didn't want to wipe it away, he wanted to keep it, let its cold sting in the morning be a reminder that this night was real, that what happened wasn't a dream. The three men stepped up to their friend and checked that he wasn't harmed in any way. Charles' silence and expression made it clear he didn't want to discuss what had happened previously, Hank was the only one that knew about Charles and Erik, Sean had an idea but never knew for sure. Hank sighed when he concluded that his friend was unharmed, the bastard was gone now and it was late, so without a word he reassuringly squeezed the professor's shoulder and pushed him back inside to go to bed.

Alex had no effing clue what was going on but silently went along with the others.

Charles dreamt about Erik that night. Or rather watched his memories of Erik and himself and embraced the warmth those memories filled him with. In those memories, in their time together, whether alone or with others, Erik's happiness, Erik's smile, Erik's love; it was all _perfection_.


End file.
